1. Technical Field
The invention relates to optical technology, and particularly, relates to an optical zoom lens with short overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, resolution of image sensing chips has increased, while size of the image sensing chips has decreased. Therefore, it has become desirable to develop an optical zoom lens with a short overall length and with an optical performance that matches image sensing chips having enhanced resolution and size.